plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Seedling
Kabloom |Tribe = Seed Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Start of next turn: Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows.}} Seedling is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its ability transforms itself into a random Plant that costs 6 or less at the start of the next turn it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of next turn:' Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. Strategies With Using Seedling is a slightly risky move, as even though it has the ability to transform into powerful plants like Super-Phat Beets or a legendary plant like Three-Headed Chomper, it can also transform into a less powerful plant, like Peashooter or even Lil' Buddy, or a plant that doesn't synergize well with your deck, like The Podfather in a non-pea-based deck. Make sure to protect Seedling while it is on the field with plants that have the Team-Up trait, such as Shellery, since if it is taken out by zombies, it will not be able to transform into anything, wasting 2 sun and a potential free plant. If possible, play this card in the earlier turns, as less dangerous zombie fighters will appear due to the low number of brains the zombie hero may have, especially if the zombie hero has 0 brains and if any of the lanes are freely open. However, the player will still need to rely on luck on whether it will survive, as a zombie trick can easily defeat this. The player can use tricks such as Fertilize to increase the health of Seedling, however, its health boost will not affect the plant it transforms into. Therefore, boosting tricks are not recommended, as the boost will be lost when it transforms. Very rarely, Seedling may transform into Brainana. If that happens, the zombie hero will lose all their brains which not only to prevents them from playing tricks, it also denies them from playing zombie fighters. If that case, the plant hero should apply maximum brute force against the zombie hero's fighters as the zombie hero cannot replace any casualties suffered before the next turn, giving the player a chance to greatly weaken their opponent's defense. Against Due to its low amount of health, you can simply use any low-cost zombie to destroy it, or tricks such as Bungee Plumber. Take advantage of its low health with Frenzy zombies, such as Smashing Gargantuar, since they should be able to destroy the Seedling in one attack, which allows them to attack again, damaging anything behind it. If you do not know when will it be played, simply use tricks that spawn zombies like Beam Me Up or moving cards like Sumo Wrestler. Gallery Seedling_stats.png|Statistics Seedling_card.png|Card Trivia *Its description references its ability to turn into a random plant. *Before the 1.2.11 update, plants transformed did not use their upon-use ability if they had one. If this happened with Wild Berry, it would not move and make the turn go on forever until the player (or their opponent, if in Multiplayer) concedes. *A Seedling can turn into another Seedling as it costs less than 6 sun. **However, that Seedling will still be able to transform into another plant normally, so this has no adverse effects except for making it take an extra turn for the Seedling's ability to actually do something. However, the Seedling can also turn to another Seedling again. **If this happens, that third Seedling retains an equal chance to turn into yet another Seedling and this applies to every subsequent Seedling, meaning the "repeating Seedlings" process can potentially go on forever. **However, the chance of it happening is beyond extremely small. *Viewing Seedling's stats during the Fight phase will allow the player to see what it is transforming into, before it begins its animation to do so. *In AI battles, a player can tell whether or not something is going to be done to Seedling by tapping it and seeing if it transforms into a plant or not. If Seedling does not show what plant it transforms to, that means Seedling is bound to be destroyed. *It and Bean Counter are the only plants that face left. *If it transforms into a plant with an upon-use ability, one will only see the end of the ability animation as the ability's animation will start before the Seedling has completed the transformation, causing the beginning to become hidden by Seedling's transformation animation. *It is one of two seed cards in the game, with the other being Lil' Buddy. **Coincidentally, both have 0 strength and 1 health when played. *It, Mirror-Nut, and Sweet Potato all fire off the same projectile when attacking. **Formerly, its attack used to fire a shockwave, in similarity to the one in Dandy Lion King's attack. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Seed cards